Arkham Hell
by BlueKnight101
Summary: Following Jokers death, Batman drops off the grid and Arkham City descends into a worse hell than it had been previously, leaving a small band of unlikely heroes to try and restore order
1. Chapter 1

It had been three weeks. Three weeks since the deaths of Joker, Talia, Professor Hugo Strange and so many others, and Batman had disappeared.

The gang war had intensified. Harley Quinn had taken over Joker's forces and was fighting with an untactful brutality, which shocked most of the prisoners incarcerated in Arkham. All, except for Two Face, who respond with an even more brutal attack. Twelve days ago the streets had literally ran with blood.

The new rule in Arkham was; 'Choose a side or die.' Those who didn't want to fight had three choices, take to the rooftops and hope the gangs ignore you, try and fight to survive or head for the GCPD building. Freeze wasn't an evil man. Sure he was a criminal, but he wasn't like the rest of the, so called, 'Super-criminals', he didn't throw away human lives in a useless pursuit of money or power, like the Joker, Two-face or Penguin. All he cared about was curing his wife, and he was close, but the Gang War needed his attention. So he had opened the doors of the GCPD building for anyone who needed somewhere to stay, regular inmates and some 'Super-Criminals'.

Penguin and Bane had arrived first, having managed to escape from the Museum with Bane's help, then Riddler had arrived, looking badly beaten, Poison Ivy briefly visited, offering them help if they needed it, before returning to her fortress.

Catwoman had come last. Selena had been the last person to see Batman, and in his absence had taken on his role of patrolling the roof tops and helping out where she could. She had taken to using the GCPD building as her base of operations.

Selena sat, perched on the old bat-signal, on top of the roof of the GCPD building, wondering about life and where Batman was. Why he had abandoned the city, abandoned _HER._

Hearing footsteps behind her and the distinctive smell of a Cuban Cigar, she knew Penguin had joined her. Selena couldn't help but smile slightly, she liked the birds mannerisms; "Heya, Oswald." Selena greeted, turning to face Penguin.

"Y'know you spend so much time acting like the Bat, I'm surprised you haven't made your own Bat costume, and become Bat-woman." He says chuckling, reaching into the inside pocket of his tattered suit and withdrawing a battered silver cigarette case, opening it, he offered one to Selena, who took one and put it between her lips. Penguin lifted his umbrella up to the cigarette and a small flame came out the end and lit her cigarette. Selena took a draw of the cigarette and exhaled slowly.

Oswald came to stand by the signal; "Never thought I'd say I missed the Bat, but he'd bring back order to the streets."

Selena sighed and said nothing, taking another draw, in perfect synchronisation with Penguin. Who laughed suddenly, causing Selena to jump.

"What's so funny Ozzie?" She asked, smiling softly, he had a pretty twisted sense of humour, so she wasn't ready to laugh at whatever he was going to say.

"This war," He began, finishing his cigar and tossing the butt over the side of the building, into the water, "Joker would have ended it quickly, it isn't exactly his style, is it?"

Selena nodded slowly; "No, it's not the Clowns style." She admits simply. It really wasn't the Clowns style to fight a bloody gang war. There's nothing _fun_ about it. Joker would have come up with some crazy way to end the war, just so he could have a laugh about it; "Harley has gone insane." Selena added.

Penguin let out one of his insane, bird like laughs; "_GONE _insane? She's _BEEN _insane for years. And now that Joker is gone, she's even more dangerous."

Selena took a long draw on her cigarette, finishing it and flicking it off the roof; "At least the Clown could keep him in check." Selena mused; "So, what happens next?" She asked.

"I still have some forces loyal to me in the Bowery, but not enough to realistically make any difference in this war. We need to find the Batman." He muttered quietly, as a large explosion could be heard far off in the distance, from the direction of the Courthouse.

"Sounds like Harley has attacked again." Selena muttered quietly. Not really surprised that Harley was on the attack again.  
"And all we can do is wait it out." Penguin growled, sounding annoyed. Which he was, he was pissed because he didn't like feeling useless.

A new set of steps behind them drew their attention. Turning, they observed the green suited form of Edward Nigma, A.K.A The Riddler approaching; "It's strange." He began looking at the two of them, "I'm used to seeing the Cat and the Bat together, not the Cat and the Bird."  
Selena laughed as Penguin lit up another cigar and offered Riddler a cigarette. Who took it with a muttered thank you.

Selena jumped off the signal; "Sorry boys, but I want to know what is going on at the courthouse." She explains as she unfurls her whip from her hip, "I'll be back soon." She says as she swan dives off the side of the building.

"Do you think this will be over soon Eddie?" Penguin asks Riddler.  
Riddler shrugs; "If Batman was here, it would be over already, but now..." He pauses, "All we can do, is sit and watch."

Penguin nods slowly, silently praying that Catwoman comes back safe.


	2. Chapter 2

Selena couldn't believe the scene before her eyes, the fight was vicious. Harley's men had launched an attack, led by one of Harley's 'Jokes' her right hand men and best fighters. They had beaten back Two-Faces men, but when Two-Face himself had shown his face, Harley's men had been beaten back violently and her 'Joke' had just been executed by Two Face.

Selena couldn't help but scowl at the sight. She despised Two Face, but she didn't despise Harvey Dent. Dent was a kind, law abiding man, but his scarred side was pure evil. She shook her head slightly. If Batman was here, he would have swooped down and engaged Two Faces forces and won. But Selena wasn't stupid. She was nowhere near as good in combat as the Dark Knight was, don't get the wrong idea, Selena could hold her own, but not against that many people.

Selena jumped when a voice spoke out behind her; "You're not like the others are you?"

Spinning round, Selena found herself face to face with a tall dark haired man, his black and blue suit told her who he was; "The Nightwing. What are you doing here?" She asked, smiling her sultry smile.

"Batman asked me to check out the situation here..." He didn't get to say more, as Selena interrupted him.

"And where, pray tell, is the Batman?"  
"Healing his wounds." Nightwing said simply, moving to stand beside Selena and gaze out over Two Face and his men; "His final battle with Joker took a lot out of him."

Selena frowned, and turned back to watch the scene below them; "His city needs him. I'm doing my best, but I can't keep this city under control."

Nightwing nods slowly; "Are you alone?"

"A few of us have taken refugee in the GCPD building with Mr. Freeze."

"Really?"

Selena shrugged, but let a small smile fleet across her lips, "It's cold, but it's nice."

As they talked, Two Faces forces began to disperse and move back to where they had been before Harley's attack. Two Face had this area locked down, and locked down tight. Two Face was a different leader to Harley. He liked to show his men that he was brave enough to fight alongside him, while no one had seen Harley since the death of Joker, as far as everyone knew, she had locked herself in the Steel Mill and had not left in weeks.

Selena turned back to face Nightwing, only to realise that he had silently disappeared; "Typical." Selena muttered to herself, "Batman must teach them that damn trick." She shook her head before getting back to her feet, and turning back towards the direction of the GCPD building, out of the corner of her eye, she could have sworn that she saw someone watching her, but when she looked back at the spot she had seen the figure, it was gone. She frowned, before putting it down to a trick of the light, and setting off back towards the GCPD building. Seriously wanting a glass of something cold and another cigarette.

If Two Face was honest with themselves, they still didn't like the Museum, it was too...Penguin...for their tastes. Their Men were still working on damaging one half of the building so it reflected both sides of their personality.

But, that wasn't important right now, all that mattered to them was the problem that was Harley Quinn.

That bitch had become a real thorn in their side, along with the two places that, somehow, managed to resist their power. The Police holed up in the Iceberg Lounge, were a slight problem, only causing trouble when their men bothered them. And the Medical team and their security in the Church, they could easily have crushed them, if Ivy hadn't decided to protect this small group of people, but for what god damned reason, they didn't know. The other group, Freezes group had not caused any trouble for them. Yet. But, that didn't mean that they had given up on killing that bitch Catwoman and having her corpse dragged through the streets, before hanging her corpse from the flag pole at the Courthouse. Two-Face couldn't help but smile at that thought. People say that Revenge was a dish best served cold, but Two face didn't like that saying, they believed that Revenge should be hot, and fiery and filled with pain.


	3. Chapter 3

Selena groaned quietly as she rolled onto her back in the lumpy prison bed. She made a mental note never to get into a drinking competition with the boys again. She could drink Penguin under the table, but Riddler and Bane were different stories. She wasn't short. She stood at five foot seven, but trying to out drink two men, both of who were taller then her, Riddler standing at six foot one and Bane at eight foot two, was a struggle. She had collapsed in bed around two in the morning, twenty shots and twelve cigarettes later. And know, she was regretting it. The pain in her head screamed; "Selena! Don't do that again! Ever!" And she completely agreed with the voice.

Her room was located directly off the main lab, which was serving as a makeshift war room, for the group to plan any and all actions they could take in the event of an attack by either Two Face or Harley. Hearing voices coming from the room, Selena checked the cheap dollar ninety nine digital watch that sat on the window sill sill beside her head; "Twelve thirty." She repeated to herself, rolling out of bed and heading towards the small sink in the room. She splashed some water, which only ran Ice Cold, except in the showers, which she was glad of, and headed towards the voices.

"Look, Vic, I have some men still loyal to me, but they better serve the purpose by staying in Two Faces territory and providing us with info." She heard Penguin tell Freeze, sounding quite calm for him.

"Oswald." Freeze began slowly, "It does not matter what info we collect on Two Faces plans, it is inevitable that he will strike here, due to the location of a certain Cat. We need to gather our forces here, we are not as numerous as Two Face, and need as much help as we can."  
Selena smirked and watched them talking about her and Harvey; Bane, Penguin, Riddler and Freeze were in the room, positioned around a map of Arkham City.

"This is a very defensible location," Bane spoke confidently, "Oswald is correct, his men serve a better purpose where they can provide us with information." Selena had to admit, she did like Bane. He was good conversation, and he had his head screwed on the right way.  
"You forget about my informants." Riddler spoke up; "I have spies in both Two Faces and Harley Quinn's forces..." He was going to say more, but Penguin cut him off.  
"But my men can launch a surprise attack when he attacks." Penguin points out, "Who knows how many men they can take out before they are over powered?"

Selena made her presence known, letting out a small purr, and a laugh; "Boys, my ears are burning." She said, walking into the room.

"Ah, Selena, thank you for gracing us with your presence." Bane said, ever the gentlemen when it came to certain women. Mainly her and Ivy.

Selena smiled to him, sweetly (Well, sweetly for her) and approached the table and the map. The Steel Mill, the Courthouse and the Museum were circled; "Is there a reason we're having, what can only be described as, a war council."  
Penguin nods, taking a drag of the cigar in his mouth; "With Quinn and Two Face's massacring each other, we've come to realise that, eventually, we will be drawn into this war." Selena nods as he continues, "As far as we can tell, Two Face is winning. So we have two options, we offer Harley our help, or we take her out of this war?" He ask the group. No one spoke, but their gazes, one by one, came to rest on Selena.

She sighed, realising she was being nominated as a leader, "Harley will never accept her help, she's still distraught over Joker's death."

"Then we have to eliminate her from the war. We really have no other option." Selena told them confidently, not sure how they would do this. After all, the steel mill was locked down like a fortress.

"I have a plan." Bane spoke up, Selena could see a glint in his eyes, "But it is highly risky."

"It's the best we've got at the moment." Freeze mused, "Let us hear it Bane."

Selena couldn't believe she had agreed to this, as she picked her way carefully past another dead rat. She was in the sewers! _The god-damned sewers! Damn Bane and his stupid plan._

"Selena," Bane called from up ahead; "We must hurry. Freeze can only distract the perrafor so long."

Selena did as she was told and picked up her pace, although she didn't stop trying to dodge the usual disgusting stuff you found in sewers. She did eventually catch up to Bane, who had stopped, and was listening carefully.

"What's..." Selena began, but Bane held up her hand to stop her.

Slowly Bane turned to her, a look she had never seen in his eyes. A look Selena could only call...fear?

"We are not alone down here." Bane said slowly, "Listen."

Selena did as instructed and listened carefully. She couldn't hear anything. Just the dripping of water and the squeak of more rats; "I don't..." Then she heard it.

A low growling.

As soon as she heard it, Bane pumped more venom round his body and swelled to his full size. Selena listened again, trying to figure out if she had imagined it. She nearly jumped the height of herself when instead of the growling, a voice spoke out.

"I know not where the Bat has gone, but his pet Cat will have to do just fine!" The voice seemed to echo from all around them, coming out of the wall, the floor and the roof.

When an almighty crash echoed from the far end of the sewer pipe, Bane positioned himself between their attacker and Selena.

Peering round him, Selena's heart dropped when she observed him.

Killer Croc.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 3**

"You enter my domain uninvited." Croc growled, rising up to his full height and flexing his scale covered arms. His eyes seemed to pierce into Bane and Selena's very souls, and Selena felt fear bubble up inside her.

"We are just passing through," Bane tried to explain, cracking his knuckles clearly not expecting Croc to back down, "May we pass?"

Croc snorted; "YOU may pass, but the Cat will make a nice little snack!" Croc took a step forward, but stopped when Bane took up a fighting stance; "I do not want to kill you, Bane." He growled, "But I will if you don't get out of my way."

Bane just narrowed his eyes; "Selena carrera, voy a mantener a raya a este hijo de puta." (Selena, run, I will hold off this bastard) And, without waiting for Selena to respond, Bane lowered his shoulder and charged into Croc, knocking them both through the sewer wall with a crash.

Selena rushed to the hole in the wall, and saw that Bane and Croc had ended up in the main collection chamber. Basically, a large open area with a grate covering a waste dump. Selena nodded, taking in Bane's words and ran off down the pipe, still heading towards the Steel Mill.

Bane was the first to his feet and tried to quickly analyse the situation. Croc was bigger and had a longer reach than he did, but if he was quick, and protected his venom supply, he should win this with ease. Bane didn't want to kill Croc, just knock him out of the fight. He would kill him if he had too, but only if he had no other option.

As Croc got to his feet, Bane, once again, dropped his shoulder and charged into his larger opponent, knocking Croc into the wall with a crunch. Bane went to punch Croc, but as he drew his arm back, Croc's scaly fist smashed into Bane's masked face, sending the man stumbling back, but Bane recovered quickly and blocked Croc's follow up attack, before smashing his fist back into Croc's face, there was a crack as something broke and Croc growled in anger and pain.

"I have broken you before," Bane growled, "And I have broken the Bat. Go now and I will let you live."

Croc laughed and charged at Bane again, launching a combination of hooks and jabs and even one bite which Bane just laughed off, dodging them with ease, before driving his foot into Croc's knee. There was a sickening crack as his knee cap shattered and he collapsed onto it. Bane brought his foot up and smashed it into the other knee, another crack, and Croc collapsed onto his chest. Bane walked around him, looking at the crippled monster in disgust.

"I gave you a chance." Bane said slowly; "So, bastardo, any last words?" He said, cracking his knuckles again, and kicking Croc hard in the side so he flipped onto his back with a groan of agony.

"You are a strong opponent." Croc muttered in pain; "Engaging you was one of the greatest battles of my life."

"It is three for nothing to me." Bane said, a grin spreading across his face; "I will not kill you, but I will not help you either." Bane turned from the disabled Croc, and headed back towards the hole in the wall; "But if you cross me again, or threaten the people close to me," His mind went to all those at the GCPD, "Then I will break your back, just like I did the Bats." And with that, Bane left Croc to deal with his injuries.

The phone only rang once, and then Two-Face answered it. He had been waiting for this call all day. It was very, very important.

"Harvey." The voice began, "Say nothing, just listen." Two-face didn't like taking orders, but he accepted it, "Harley is weak, she does not have a mind for Tactics, and as we speak, the Cat is on her way to take out Harley."

Two-Face growled; "Why is that bitch helping us?" He was confused. Catwoman was going to take out Harley and assist him in his war? He was snapped out of his thoughts when the man on the phone spoke again.

"She isn't helping you, her and her...unusual allies, are simply taking out the weaker side so they can concentrate their efforts on you. Can I give you some tactical advice?"

Two-Face thought about it for a moment. It couldn't hurt; "Sure, let's hear it."

"That bitch Ivy?" The voice asked, "Burn her place to the ground, kill all her plants. That will significantly weaken the rogues cause and allow you to crush them."

Two-Face smiled, the plan was good, if tricky, it could give him a major one up over the Rogues and Harley; "Are you finally going to tell us who you are?"

"No, no, Dent. That's a secret. I'm sure it will come out in time, but for now. No." Then the man hung up, allowing Two-Face to give his next set of orders.

Selena kept low as she snuck through the shadows of the Sionis Steel Mill, but stopped suddenly when she heard raised voices. One was Harley's, the other, Selena didn't know, but it was male and aggressive.

"That's not what Mr. J would want..." Harley began to whine, but was cut off by the aggressive male voice.

"Shut it Quinn. You're just the figure head here, I'm in charge." The mans voice was deep and frightening. Like Batman's when he's angry.

"But Roman..." Harley protested, but a loud slapping sound reached Selena's ears. _'Roman?'_ Selena thought, _'Roman Sionis?' _That was the only Roman that Selena had ever heard of; _'The Black Mask? What is he doing working with Quinn? He must have a reason.' _And Selena intended to find out exactly what it was.

Selena crept closer, keeping low and staying as quiet as possible, still listening to their conversation; "It was meant as a last resort, Roman. It will destroy Arkham." Harley said, shocked with what Black Mask was suggesting.

"It cost me millions to get this, and I fully intend to use it." Black Mask responded, "Luthor told me it would do the job perfectly. Selena could see them now. She could see Harley and Black Mask talking around a small table with a map of Arkham on it.

"Won't it kill us as well? These things have a large blast zone." Harley questioned, pacing behind Black Mask and rubbing a red mark on her cheek.

_'Blast radius? Has Quinn gotten a bomb? Luthor? As in Lex Luthor?'_ Selena could already tell this was going to be a long night.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 4**

Selena followed Black Mask and Harley out of their operations room and through the steel mill, keeping to the shadows and moving slowly so they didn't see or hear her. She had to find out what this bomb was that Luthor had sold to Black Mask, so she could asses the seriousness of this threat.

They soon reached a room, labelled 'Storage Room- No entry', Black Mask entered first, Harley followed, and Selena slipped into the room behind them, keeping to the shadows still.

"Roman, I don't mind killing people, but this is insane." Harley commented, and Selena wished desperately that Batman was here to back her up, or even Nightwing. They would know what to do.

"No, Harley." Black Mask began quietly, "It isn't insane it's progress." Selena's eyes found something covered in a blue dust sheet, it looked quite small. _'Could this be the bomb?' _Selena asked herself as Black Mask approached it, and pulled the sheet off.

Selena's eyes widened and she had to stop herself from gasping._ 'It couldn't be, could it?'_

"Roman, I beg you, don't use it." Harley tried to desperately persuade her new companion, but it was useless.

"Harley, do you know what this is?" He asked, his back to the Selena and Harley, the question was rhetorical as he continued to speak; "This is an Atomic bomb with a blast radius of twenty five miles." Selena couldn't believe it, Black Mask had an Atomic Bomb! This situation had just gone from bad to worse. She had to find a way to contact Batman, but how?

"You can't use it!" Harley announced; "It's not what Mr. J..."

"Will you shut up about the Clown, Quinn." Black Mask snapped; "He's dead, gone, kaput."

Even Selena winced at the harshness of Black Masks words, and she knew Harley was going to get pissed or upset or both. Harley got upset. Bursting into tears and storming out of the room. Selena took that moment to slip out behind her.

As the door closed behind them with a click, Harley stopped completely; "Here to take me out Selena?" She asked seriously, her voice low. Selena was shocked, how long had Quinn known she was there? The whole time? Nah, it can't be that. It must have been just now.

"Originally, that was my plan." Selena responds, slipping out of the darkness to stand slightly to the right and behind Harley, "But now, I'm reconsidering." Selena paused, "I like the new look."

Harley was wearing her hair in a single ponytail and had died it black, her outfit was also much darker, being the same design as her old one, but all black as well; "I'm in mourning." She responded simply, and Selena began to feel bad for her again; "So what do you plan to do now?" Harley asked.

"Get help." Selena said honestly, not sure who from. Batman? The Justice League? Gordon? The GCPD?

"The Bat has disappeared." Harley said quietly, "I should never have accepted Black Masks offer of help."

Selena nodded; "No, you shouldn't." There was a small buzz in her ear; "This is Selena, go ahead?" She said into the earpiece in her ear, a gift from Edward.

"Catwoman, it's the Penguin, we have a major problem."

"What is it?" Selena asked. _'What the hell could be happening now?' _She asked herself.

"It's Ivy," Penguin told her, "Her fortress is burning, we think she may still be inside."

Selena felt her heart grow heavy, she liked Ivy, she was a girl in a man's profession. Well, it was a mans profession in Selena's eyes anyway. Apart from her, Quinn and Ivy, she couldn't think of any women who were as well known and feared; "I'm on my way." She said, before starting off down the corridor, cutting the link as she went, but Harley's voice made her turn back.

"Selena, I can get you out of here quicker." She said, and Selena turned back instantly, and arched an eyebrow.

"And why do you want to help me, Harley?" She asks, confused and not quite ready to trust Harley.

"I can't let Black Mask set off an atomic bomb," She tells Selena, "But I can't stop him alone. Take me with you to the GCPD building and I can give you all the information you need." Harley pleaded, desperate to get rid of Black Mask.

Selena thought about it for a moment, before nodding. It might be a good decision or it might be a terrible one, only time will tell. But right now, only two thoughts were going through Selena's mind as she followed Harley through the steel mill.

_'Where is Batman?'_ and _'Is Ivy alright?'_


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 5**

"Come on boys!" Penguin shouted at the men with him, all of whom were trying to fight the inferno that was absorbing Poison Ivy's stronghold. They were definitely fighting a losing battle. The fire just couldn't be contained; "Has anyone seem Ivy?" He demanded of his men.

All he got back was a chorus of 'No boss', Penguin cursed under his breath, they had to find Ivy, if she was dead, they would be at a serious disadvantage.

"We have another problem." Riddler announced, jogging up to Penguin, who turned with an inquiring look on his face; "Selena has returned." He stated.

"Why is that a problem?" Penguin asked, cutting Riddler off.

"If you would let me finish?" Riddler asked, and when Penguin nodded, he continued; "With Harley Quinn."

Penguin's mind went into overdrive; "With Quinn?" He asked shocked, confused as to why Selena hadn't taken Quinn out.

"Yeah." Riddler said simply, "Something about a bigger problem." He explains; "Selena said she would elaborate when we return to the..." He was cut off as a large explosion ripped through the building, doubling the inferno.

"There is no way we can beat this blaze boss." One of Penguins men shouted up to him, as they threw another bucket of water into the blaze.

Penguin opened his mouth to respond, but a loud bang, like a sonic boom, quickly shut him up, and he looked up just in time to see a red blur smash into Ivy's stronghold, disappearing inside; "What the hell was that?" He asked Riddler, just as another explosion ripped through Ivy's stronghold.

Just as Riddler opened his mouth to speak, the wall of the stronghold nearest them opened with a smash, and a tall figure emerged, carrying another figure.

As the two figures got close, Penguin and Riddler finally realised who stood before them. Poison Ivy was cradled in the massive arms of The Man of Steel, Superman.

"So? The Justice League has finally decided to intervene?" Riddler inquired, with a grin, which disappeared as Superman replied.

"No, the League cannot intervene here, Arkham City is not a Criminal event. It was set up legally, so we have no jurisdiction here, but Ivy didn't deserve to burn to death." Superman responds as he places the unconscious Ivy by Penguins feet, before taking a few steps back, crouching, and shooting back off into the air, leaving the two men standing in the snow.

After a minute, Penguin sprang to action; "Boys, let the building burn, lets get Ivy back to the GCPD."

Selena groaned as she sat down on the small bed in her cell/room, she was very aware of Harley watching her, but she didn't care.

The girl seemed slightly awkward, standing on the other side of the tiny room. Her hands clasped behind her back, nervously waiting for Selena to speak.

Selena slipped her mask back, before turning to Harley; "How the hell did Black Mask get an Atomic Bomb into Arkham?!" She asked angrily.

"Luthorcorp smuggled the bomb in, Black Mask paid over a million dollars for the bomb and to get it into the city. He never asked for my advice, he just went ahead and did it, I had no power there." Harley explains slowly, slowly looking up at Selena.

"We need help." Selena says slowly, thinking; "There must be a way out of Arkham." Harley doesn't say anything; "I need to find a way out and contact Batman, or Gordon, or someone." She muses quietly, she doesn't have much time to think as the main door to the GCPD banged open as she heard Oswald shouting to ' Put her down in one of the cells' the two of them then observed a few of his men run past, carrying the unconscious body of Ivy.

Selena sighed and got to her feet again, before heading towards the operations room, Harley deciding to follow close behind, keeping far enough behind so she didn't make an unwanted appearance in the Operations room.

As Selena entered the room, the heads of all the men around the table turned to her. Freeze looked shattered, Penguin looked pissed, Riddler looked deep in thought, and Bane was rubbing ice on a wound on his face, no doubt from his fight with Croc. Selena was glad to see he was alive, she had been afraid Croc would kill him.

"Boys," She said in her usual sultry tone, "We have a major problem."  
"Does it have anything to do with why you've brought the enemy into our base of operations?!" Penguin demanded, getting angry, "Cause," He pointed at Harley over Selena's shoulder with his umbrella, "I don't trust the bitch!"  
"Oswald," Riddler tried to calm down Penguin, "Selena will have a good reason for bringing her back here. Let's give her a chance to explain her motives." Riddler motioned for Selena to continue, and Penguin calmed down a little bit.

Selena walked towards the table, dropped into one of the seats beside it, and sighed loudly; "We have a big problem."


End file.
